Names in Hearts
by Ten-Faced
Summary: For all the people who suffer from the illness called 'love', a small cure for the time to vent that heart-throbbing, electric-current emotion somehow. 2. Kaito/KidxAoko. HIATUS
1. ShinichixRan

Project: Names in Hearts.

1: Shinichi/Ran

* * *

"_Sonoko_!"

"Aww, is the great and mighty Ran terrified of a single photo?"

Shinichi Kudo – in his shrunken form called 'Conan Edogawa' peered at the living room with an odd look on his face. Women. The one mystery all male detectives – even the Great Sherlock Holmes – could never fully solve for the good of mankind. Emphasis on 'man'.

"Oh, hi, Sonoko!" he chirped cheerfully. "What are you two talking about?"

Naturally, the wealthy girl scowled at the sight of him, but she decided to be 'kind' and 'helpful-to-brats'. "Oh, nothing, little brat. Just grown-up stuff."

Mentally, Shinichi scoffed, rolling his eyes. If only she knew.

Of course Sonoko wouldn't keep quiet for long, not when she had a piece of what she deemed to be worthy, juicy gossip-like material in her grasps. "Alright, I'll tell you. So you know Ran and Shinichi are deeply, uncontrollably in love with each other?"

It took all of his mental willpower to not let that blush gather on the face of the young child he was supposed to be right now. The same couldn't quite be said for Ran, who was redder than a lobster bathing in tomato sauce. "Shinichi?" he asked instead. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sonoko sniffed, and added a not-so-quiet whisper of "stupid brat" after that. "Anyways, since they're in love – oh, hush, Ran! – and they're teenagers, wildly raging with passion and hormones and all that. Bet TV doesn't talk about that kind of stuff, huh?"

Shinichi did his absolute best to keep a blank, confused face. "Umm. . ."

"Of course they don't. And even if they did, a brat like you wouldn't have gotten it. So Ran here, dying slowly of impatience while she was waiting for her beloved husband, became a traditionally boyfriend-deprived girl and doodled on her notebook! In _class_!"

He didn't see where she was going with this. Actually, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that much anymore, but it was too late to back out.

"And then Ran fell asleep during break, and the Amazing Deduction Queen managed to snap a photo of her sleeping face right next to a particular doodle!" Sonoko squealed.

Shinichi winced at the extremely high-pitched girl-sound – his young ears would suffer greatly – and looked to a blushing Ran. Her face was all the confirmation he needed.

"What kind of drawing was it?" he asked while taking a cross-legged seat on the ground. "Was it a red, red apple? Because Ran's blushing really hard."

Sonoko scowled at him for his supposed stupidity and innocence, and pressed a few buttons on her cell phone, much to Ran's dismay. The darker-haired girl tried to reach to her friend, but she ended up tripping on a young, sitting 'Conan', and failed to reach her friend in time.

"Sent!" Sonoko all but howled in glee. "Oh, your husband is going to like _this_!"

While Ran began a fresh new round of wailing protests and Sonoko began to cackle, Shinichi snuck out to take a look at his cell phone's new message, where an attachment was waiting to be opened and seen.

He glanced over at the door to check one last time, that the two girls wouldn't come out for some time, and then opened the attachment with the picture.

The small screen filled with mostly an image of a peacefully snoozing Ran, her face resting on her desk and notebook. The visible part of the notebook showed an all-too clear drawing of a pencilled heart with two familiar names in them, as well as the perpendicular sticks universal for 'plus' in between.

If someone – anyone – would have been able to see the miniaturized detective's face while he saved and locked that photo in his phone, the whitened lenses of his glasses, the tilt of his head, and the mature, knowing smirk on his face would have unsettled them deeply at first, before they sank into the realization that this expression was one of happiness.

Later, much later, while she was asleep after being worn out from talking with Sonoko, Ran's phone received a message from a 'far-away' Shinichi.

_'Cute, but your heart's a bit crooked. Is there some sort of a hidden message you're trying to send me with this? Don't make me have to hunt you down to throw you in jail.'_

He'd get yelled at over the phone – or through mail – but the next morning, when she read the message after giving him his breakfast, in the split second before her face morphed into that of an enraged high-school girl, that small smile made everything so worth it.


	2. KaitoKIDxAoko

Project: Names in Hearts.

2: KID/KaitoxAoko

Reference to my other story, 'chasing dreams'. Can anyone guess the reference?

* * *

The screams of ecstatic fans and yells of surprised officers greeted him as he stepped onto his stage for the night. "Ladies!" he raised one hand.

The screams of the female population got significantly louder. He grinned a bit at that.

"-and Gentlemen!" both arms raised, he tipped his head just a bit to the side. It may have looked like he was posing, but it was actually to make sure his hat didn't get knocked off in the wind of the helicopter propellers. "Welcome!"

At a snap of his fingers, a few smoke bombs went off around the air, and roses began to rain down on the crowd.

Kaitou 1412, better known to most as Kaitou Kid, leaned just a bit across the safety railings and watched as the people actually fought tooth and nail over who was going to get the beautiful plants.

Lifting his gloved fist to his mouth, he cleared his throat. Everyone froze, and shifted their attention back to him.

Man, were they ever well-trained!

"Shall we begin?" he asked smoothly, and was met with an ear-splitting scream from the lips of a hundred fan-girls.

He was going to lose hearing one day from this.

"Now, just as I promised," he announced into his hidden mike as he walked on the railing, perfectly balanced, over to the sky plaza restaurant where the rich heiress sat with her date. "I shall be taking the Monochrome Diamond, if Miss Suzuki will not mind."

The woman's date – an internationally famous Karate Champion – glared daggers, and his grip on the rich girl's shoulders tightened, but the Suzuki heiress was already putty. Ah, yes, one of his fans, she was. He flashed a smile, and she melted even further.

"Oh!" she jolted back to reality when one of the other diners stood and shielded her from Kid with determination in her familiar blue eyes. "Inspector Nakamori!"

Kaitou Kid ran an appreciating eye down the figure of the female Inspector, approving of the sapphire blue cocktail dress that showed off her legs beautifully and the loose, wild hair, not to mention the silver bangles with clover charms. "Fantastic fashion sense, Inspector," he grinned. "As usual."

Aoko Nakamori clenched her fists. "There's twenty officers here, Kid," she snapped as the other diners began to step towards them, their marching formal and military. "All of them have a secret mark of verification on themselves, so disguises are useless."

"Really?" he feigned interest. "Oh, my, and the helicopters are flying dangerously close to the buildings, so I suppose I won't be able to make use of my hang-glider."

The Suzuki Heiress gasped, but her eyes were sparkling. Evidently, as much as she supported him, she still had the deadly curiosity of all human beings, just like Pandora was said to have. She wanted to see his face.

"I wonder how I'll ever be able to get out," he continued, more for their benefit than his. "Perhaps if a faithful friend could-"

The small explosives set went off, shattering a few of the windows farthest from everyone. Sonoko Suzuki screamed and buried her face into her boyfriend's chest.

Kid struck. He pushed – lightly – past Inspector Nakamori Junior, grabbed the box containing the Monochrome Diamond, set off his more special smoke bombs, and covered his face while he waited, ignoring his slightly burning eyes.

When it all cleared, the floor was covered with hacking people, many of them with temporary tattoos of Kid's characteristic doodle adorning their faces. "See you!" he blew a cheerful kiss and sprang off.

"KID!" That familiar cry of outrage was followed by several creative swear words. Ah, his favorite officer, faithfully chasing him like her father did.

The white-clad thief turned a sharp corner and pressed himself against the wall, waiting until he heard the distinguishable steps of a woman running impressively fast in high heels. When he heard her, he stepped out with blinding speed, grabbed her, and pulled her into a conveniently close closet.

"Missed me?" In the darkness, all the woman could really see would be his white clothes, and the flash of his teeth.

Kid got hit on his head for the cheek in his voice. "Not when I'm working, you BaKaitou!" she snapped, but he could see playfulness in her, playfulness he hadn't seen before.

She was such a good learner of Poker Face. Kid was proud, and so was his other identity.

"Seriously? A closet?" in the dark, she gestured rather half-heartedly. "Why?"

"_We_-ell, I _was_ thinking of something more romantic, where a charming, suave thief could convince even an honest woman on the Kid Task Force to run off with him into the sunset of Nevash, but then I saw you in that dress and I couldn't resist."

She was blushing. She was so blushing. Still, she came back with a witty reply. "Thank you. My husband got it for me from a friend of his."

"Ah, that's right," Kid grabbed his heart dramatically. "I forgot; you're married to the best magician in the world. I wonder, though, why haven't you taken your husband's last name? Kuroba, yes?"

"None of your business," she snapped, disentangling her legs from his. It was a hard task, since he just kept reducing her work to nothing at a pace much faster than hers. Eventually, she just gave up.

"Well, he's a great magician," Kid said as sincerely as he could manage. "Now, here's an apology for borrowing-"

"_Stealing_!"

"Borrowing," Kid insisted. "The Monochrome Diamond. And here, my dear Inspector Nakamori, is something just for your eyes."

He tucked in a small slip of paper into her pockets. "Have a nice day, Inspector."

A smoke bomb went off, and when her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he was gone. Leaving her locked inside a closet.

God damn it all.

**. . .**

"So he left you in there?"

Aoko glared at her husband from the sofa. "_Yes_, Kaitou Kid left me locked up in the closet, and failed to tell anyone just where I might have been stashed away."

Her husband's smile radiated innocence. Her eyes narrowed. "You think this is funny," she said accusingly.

Kaito Kuroba held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. He sincerely wished to see little Kaitos running around the world, and if his wife was angry at him while holding anything remotely sharp – like a fruit knife conveniently close to the coffee table – that dream would be shattered. "No, no I don't. Who thinks this is funny? I mean, psh, locking someone up in a closet. Psh. Yeah, not funny at all. Nope."

Something clanged in the kitchen, making him curse and turn back a bit. "You alright?" she asked, just a bit worried. Cooking, Kaito was wonderful at.

Baking? Erm, not so much.

"Just great," he assured her. "So what did Kid say in his note this time?"

Aoko couldn't very well say that her husband was Kid all because he knew about the 'secret' note; he had already 'found out' when Kid gave her the first note, on the night of her first official Task Force Member heist.

"Nothing important," she sighed. A shadow cast over her as Kaito snatched the note lightly out of her hands. Inside the folded piece of paper, she knew he'd see the large, loping heart, as well as the Kid caricature and the Aoko-Nakamori-with-a-princess-tiara caricature.

"Cute," he grinned.

Aoko glared. "I'm considering just taking up Kid's offer to run away to the Kingdom of Nevash with him," she threatened.

"I'd follow," he said smugly as he vaulted over the sofa and landed neatly right next to him. "And then you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

She promptly began to beat him with a sofa cushion, and he only laughed, not bothering to defend himself at all, the jerk.


End file.
